groennjordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crown of Abrya
Founded in The Crown of Abrya, whilst having it’s lands founded by the majority of civilization in 7,333 Sael as “The Fine Lands”, were not deemed The Crown of Abrya until later, in 7,341 Sael. Origins The inhabitants on the other side of the mountain had discovered this land far earlier, and were established, having built small tribes, and villages. These were also humans who’d crossed the mountains, likely thousands of years before the first era was declared. These people were very uncivilized, and still used very primitive technology. With tales of “The Great Terror,” from far away lands, the people of Slucrath sought out this sight in hopes they could be the ones who slayed the beast, or could gather something from it’s carcass when arriving. This in mind, they set sail for this new acreage, landing off of the Somerline Coast. The new founders of this area discovered that the land was rich with fertile soil, and foreign flora, and Fauna, but no “Great Terror,” was found. This being the case, they wished to take the land for themselves, and being more established than the tribes people of the land, they took it by force, and began to build their own settlements on the land. Whilst many fights did break between the newcomers, and the previously established people of the lands, the new settlers managed to fend them off, and eventually rid them from the lands for good. The new colonists declared the area, “The Fine Lands,” for it’s soil, and flora was richer than anything they’d ever seen. After the colonists had settled their lands, having established a few smaller villages, and growing towns, they began to attract the attention of other more established civilizations overseas. These civilizations wished to claim some of the land for themselves, and in doing so, caused the people of the Fine Lands uneasiness. They needed someone to rule, and claim the land as their own! And so from there, they began to claim the eldest of their villages “King of the Fertile Lands.” Jack Ibush One of the first of these Kings to arise was King Jack Ibush. Jack, whilst being the eldest was still very young for his age, sitting at 29. He’d arrived in the Fertile lands only a few years earlier when the villages were first being built, and had no ties to being highborn in his birthplace of Slucrath. Jack began to claim more lands, and request that all that knew the art of fighting, teach him, and everyone who lived on the fertile soils of the Fine Lands. Jack managed to fend off many settlers from overseas nations who wished to have a claim on the new soil, but Jack would not bend, and fought them off, killing any of those who managed to claim soil, and building on it. Soon, Jack was claimed as The King of the Fertile lands, having accomplished much more than the other elders. This King of the Fertile lands wished to have all of the new land to his name, leaving all ties with Slucrath behind him, and requested that his people do the same. Abandoning their old names, and claiming new ones. They were going to found a land that held its values true, unlike the rulers in Slucrath who willing gave up their land to foreigners without reason. Jack continued his land claiming for years, eventually hitting mountains that brought his claiming to an end. He named these mountains “The Impassable Ibushian Range,” in hopes that his people would not bother to press forward. He wanted them to stay within this land he’d claimed for them. He didn’t want his people to leave him for other possible civilizations. He would wait until he had people loyal, and strong enough to stick with him before attempting to pass the mountains, and take whatever lands the other side held. With all that Jack had accomplished, his people named him “Jack The Conqueror of Lands,” soon shortened to “Jack the Conqueror.” All was well in life for Jack. He’d rose to royalty in this new land in little to no time. Learned the way of battle from his people, and soon taught them what he knew. He’d claimed all of the visible, and passable fertile lands, and ruled his land in a much different manner than the kings in Slucrath. His people worshipped him, and thought of him as a savior, and strong leader. Jack, however, wasn’t well thought of in his homeland of Slucrath. The people had heard stories from overseas from those who’d travelled back. The rulers of Slucrath didn’t like the idea of not having control over a landmass they’d sent people to to claim for themselves. With this in mind, they decided to send soldiers to reclaim the lands, and gave their commander, “Ser Strotas of Samor,” the duty of killing Jack, putting his reign to an end, and claiming the land for their home country of Slucrath. Ser Strotas would be awarded with his own claim of land if he took the order, and executed it well. Strotas obliged, and their journey began. Ser Strotas Abrya Ser Strotas Abrya, a knight of Samor in Slucrath had made a name for himself. He was a strong fighter, and his wits rivaled most others. He’d won many battles by not being there, and instead, commanding his troops to fight a particular way, something almost unknown to the masses at the time. Many of his soldiers, and people of Slucrath called him a coward for never fighting himself, however, his strategy always showed that he had the right mind for his trade. Ser Strotas headed south with a fleet of ships to reclaim the land Jack had taken. And so his onslaught began. Taking the land from Jack, and his people was easy. Jack’s troops were futile, poor, and weak in comparison to the very well armored, and skilled warriors of Slucrath. Strotas, however, specifically ordered that his soldiers not kill the people of the land, as they were merely followers of Jack, and would likely turn on a dime to a new ruler had he shown them a far greater strength. This was especially true having been such a strong military leader to these same people when they lived back in their homeland with Ser Strotas as military captain, and commander. When Ser Strotas had arrived in The Fertile lands, he recognized that the stories he’d been told were not on par with what he witnessed. The land was far more beautiful, and fertile in person, and he became almost immediately infatuated with the land. Ser Strotas still had a job to do however, and a job he did. Whilst on the search for Jack, Strotas had his men spread rumors to the people about their leader, King Jack. The rumors claimed him to be an evil man, a man sent by Demons, and that they should reclaim their titles to Slucrath, or bow to their new leader, Ser Strotas of Samor. Many people, began to believe, and spread these rumors, awaiting their new king to slay the false demon that’d led them this far. Ser Strotas eventually found Jack Ibush whilst hunting. The encounter was short, simple, and to the point. Ser Strotas, whilst slaying the Conqueror of the Fertile lands, told him that he’d be forgotten, and a new King would arise. Ser Strotas Abrya would speak truth to the dying King, as the prophecy would soon be fulfilled. Ser Strotas soon returns with the head of the dead king, and claim himself as King of the Fertile Lands, having his new people pledge their honor to him, and his grandoise deed of ridding the demon, Jack Ibush. Ser Strotas Abrya, during his rule, would explore the southern reaches of the new lands, venturing past the “impassable” mountains, discovering many new Civilizations, those of the Krofean Dwarves, Elves, Dragon-kin, and Halflings. Ser Strotas would not attempt to claim these people’s lands, they had far too powerful a force, and could hold the mountains true. His men would not be able to fight in the mountains, and likely fail to reach the destination in good enough shape to wage war. He instead sought a different approach, a diplomatic approach. He preached to them his great name, and the deeds he’d done in the north, and gave the Krofeans his word, and honor. He pledged to the mountainous Krofeans, and began to assist them, forming trading pacts, and bringing them out of the mountain to make peace with the people of the grass. Much like with the Krofeans of the south, Ser Strotas also gave his word to the Dynastians of the East, whom would begin to help him build a lasting reign, and country; them building a country on chivalry. Those he’d assisted in the east, and south both deemed it worthy to name the ranges after him. The Krofeans in the south saw Ser Strotas a powerful man with a strong will, and urge to help, naming their mountains Strotas Krofea. The Range between the Fertile lands, and the Dynasty were named after Strotas, and the man he’d claimed them from, to tell the tale of the great deed he’d accomplished. Strotas Ibush, a tale of Strotas conquering his foe, Jack Ibush. Much like Jack the Conqueror, tales of Ser Strotas were reaching Slucrath, where the people of his homeland began to rear their heads in disgust at his name. He was once a war hero, a legendary tactician, and commander, now a trader, and deserter. The rulers of Slucrath decided to cut their ties with the new land for the time being, they’d lost too much already, and sending another commander out into the frey would likely result in the same fate. Instead of hounding Ser Strotas, they honored him in Slucrath, and would welcome him back to his homeland if he wished to return. They offered bindings of peace with King Strotas Abrya, and later opened trade routes with his new lands, and people. Passing the Crown As time would begin to pass, and the first Crowned King would arise, King Strotas Abrya would claim his land with a proper name, “The Crown of Abrya.” Crowned King Strotas Abrya would pass the Kingship to his firstborn son, and allow the journey of this new, and great kingdom to continue. During this time, through the Abryan’s reign, Diamond, Gold, and Jewel mines would be found deep within the caverns of Strotas Ibush. These would yield a high return for the Crown, offering a significant amount of wealth to the realm, and great leverage in trade. This soon became the capstone of the Crown, and the fuel of their immense riches. The First Great War Krofean Elves, and Dwarves would establish underground settlements in the mountains of Strotas Ibush as a peace offering, although many of them had taking refuge in these mountains thousands of years earlier, having built a large underground city together, the city of Salisen Dor. Later they would carve a trade route from the underground city of Salisen Dor through to the Crown of Abrya, and the Athian Dynasty. In the year of 9,473, a conflict would begin to arise in the south. The Krofeans were engaged in war with conquerors of the south, Droteshian Elves. These Elves sought the mountains that the Krofeans had called home since the dawn of time. They saw the southern mountains as a new home after their home in the south had been “cursed.” In doing this, the Droteshian Elves began to wage war on the Krofeans, springing a war of nations into existence. The war wouldn’t start until 9,566, where as before, words of war, and verbal insults had been thrown around for 100 years. The effort would last around 436 years, where, in the end, the Krofeans would fall, many heading southwards towards the Dwarves of Drauzogul. Others, would stay in the mountains of Krofea, and fall to the reign of Erlan Molaendir. The Crown was involved with the war from the start, along with the Dynasty, and Dracmarians, however, the Droteshian Elves had something no army had at the time. The Elves of Drotesh, had an unrelenting force of magic users, and skilled blades men who sought a new home, and they got exactly what they wanted. The Crown of Abrya, as did the other countries, had to soon cut their ties with the Krofeans, as their home fell. The Abryans wanted to keep their lands, and homes, so they pledged to the new rulers of the Krofean range, the Dreyg Chus. In the North, the Crown discovered more trouble brewing. Orcs of Brayix warred on the Dynastians, and soon on the Abryans as well. In most of these cases, the Crown was unaffected, but assisted in helping the Dynasty when possible. The Taking of the Crown Enter 3,046Moh. The Voture family is in rule, and the Crown stands in discontent. Many of the well established mines are drying up, and some smaller towns, and villages are falling to poverty. The realms strength was slowly declining due to a lack of proper enforcement, and lenient rules. That’s what the Madoc family believed at least. In the night, during the month of Sleep, Alone, the Madoc family, a trusted family of the Crown, would claim it by force, slaughtering the Voture family, claiming their rights. The Madoc family took the Crown by morning, and kept low in the dawn’s revolt. The Madoc family would soon show the Crown their vows, their power, and rulership, as the new Crowned King, Tudwal Madoc would put down a fist, and ruled the land like it had always been his. With the Madoc family on the Throne, a new wave of religious ideals began to flood across the Crown. More Crownsguard were stationed across the realm, and all temples were to be government owned, and funded. A tighter grip on foreign relations was established, and many previous residents of the Crown were outcast. This is where the Crown of Abrya lays, under the rule of King Tudwal Madoc III